


Like the fireflies

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [8]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: This takes place before the events reported in Unspoken Desires Prologue. They are narrated in the first person, from (Mary) Helen Howard’s point of view.This is the quote which inspired the fic.“The firefly only shines when on the wing, So it is with us--when we stop, we darken.”
Series: Unspoken Desires [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 1





	Like the fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any for typos /or grammatical errors.

How I would like to have the endless energy of these two! It’s ten o'clock at night and they still has no sleep. 

In winter, it ‘s easier to calm them down. Some hot milk and cookies and soon they begin to yawn. In the summer, that is more difficult to achieve. 

I'm exhausted tonight and with a terrible headache, but I couldn't say no to Pavarti. She have done so much for us and she really had to finish that wedding dress, so I’m taking care of Briar tonight.

We're in the garden. The night is hot, but a cool breeze is running. The girls' laughter is making my headache worse. I confess that I feel like shouting at them to shut up. I know I shouldn't. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes, I see a firefly on my arm. That gives me an idea.

“Girls, come here!”

I show them the firefly. They are fascinated. They ask how it has light if it is not connected to electricity. I try to explain to them scientifically why. 

“But you know what's the coolest thing about fireflies? The firefly only shines when on the wing. So, it is with us--when we stop, we darken.”

I am surprised at myself. I am not philosophical a person. If Vincent were here, he would certainly have a magical explanation for them. He knew a fantastic story for everything. The thought gives me a knot in the stomach, so I push it away immediately.

“When I was a little girl, my grandfather taught me how to catch fireflies. I can teach you too.”

“Yes!” 

“I'll get you two jars.”

I give a jar to each one.

I show them how to do it. On the second try, I get one. I still haven't lost the way, after all.

“That’s easy.” - Briar says.

“The secret to catch fireflies is to be patient and not make noise.” - I explain to them - “I'm not sure if you will be up to the challenge since you are none of the things.”

“We will fill the jars with so many fireflies that they will give as much light as lamps.”

Beatrice never runs away from a challenge. In this, she is just like me.

************ Next summer ********** 

Sometimes, I don't know what is worse, cancer or the treatments.

Today, I didn't get out of bed all day. Parvati forced me to eat a light soup at dinner.

I am lying down, supported by pillows. The window is open to let in the fresh air. I take a deep breath to let the summer smell into my lungs. I am hearing the girls' laughter and Pavarti scolding them to make less noise.

Tomorrow, the girls will spend the day out. if I can sit on a chair, Pavarti will cut my hair. I can no longer bear to see the strands of hair around the house. She has also separated some scraps of fabric to sew me some head wraps. 

Suddenly, I notice a bright spot on my nose: a firefly.

“Hello, buddy! Do you think you could do me a favour? Do you think you could go outside and entertain those girls for a bit? Just until I fall asleep.”

As if he understood my words, the firefly takes off and goes out the window.

My body starts to relax a little and I don't even realize that I fell asleep. 

Hours later, I wake up. With some effort, I roll over in bed to try to see what time is it.

On my nightstand, there is a jar full of fireflies.

Like them, I can't stop. I can’t darken. I have to keep going. For her.


End file.
